


Movie Night

by CommanderBayban



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Disney, Disney References, Gen, Hanging Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27509602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderBayban/pseuds/CommanderBayban
Summary: Flip is shocked that Constance has never heard of Disney World. She intends to change that!
Relationships: Constance Clarke & Philippa "Flip" Jackson





	Movie Night

“Wait, you've never heard of Disneyland or Disney World? You’re kidding right?”

“I’m afraid not. From the advertisement, it appears to be similar to Blackpool and Coney Island?”

“Conny, oh my gosh, it’s like...the most famous theme park to ever exist. Walt Disney? Mickey Mouse? Ever heard of ‘im?”

Constance looked askance at her friend, Flip, “Of course I know of _them_. Actually, I remember seeing _Snow White_ at the pictures before I began work at Bletchley.”

Flip breathed a sigh of relief and flopped back onto the sofa beside Constance, who always sat like a ‘proper’ lady even within the confines of her friend’s flat—at the edge of her seat, legs closed, and hands resting on her lap, “You’ve must’ve gone off with the Doctor before they opened that first park in Cali, then. That’s too bad. I’ve been there once—the one in Florida—and it was flippin’ fantastic. I _obviously_ liked Magic Kingdom the most; if I didn’t believe in Prince Charmings I wouldn’t have met Jared!”

Constance lifted a well-manicured brow and pursed her lips. She had been to Blackpool once when she was younger and had little desire to ever return. Everything was much too chaotic and roller coasters were far from being considered a thrill in her book. Speaking of books, a good read held her interest (and sanity) longer than any carnival ride or game on either side of the Atlantic.

“Hey! Don’t be giving that look! You haven’t even visited the place yet,” Flip said, pulling out her mobile phone and feverishly tapping her thumbs against the screen.

“... _yet?_ ” Constance scoffed, her attention focused on trying to find a proper television programme that aligned with her prudish sensibilities. So far she was coming up short.

“Oh, yeah. Y’know, I’m telling the Doctor about this. He can take us together...and for _free_ , too...probably.

“Probably not,” they chorused

The two girls exchanged knowing glances and smirks, “Yeah, well, we’re going anyway so…(she twirled her index finger in the air before slamming the ‘send’ button) there. Done.”

“Is it that important, Philippa?” Constance sighed, setting down the remote control as a sign of defeat.

Flip rolled her eyes conspicuously, “Duh. But before you go you _have_ to watch the modern Disney films or you won’t understand the references,” she strided over to the entertainment center and shuffled through her collection of DVDs. A moment later she pulled out a case, cracked it open, and inserted the disc into the player, “We’re totally watching this one; I haven’t seen it in forever. If you don’t like it, we can’t be friends. Sorry.” Flip tossed the empty container to Constance (who caught it single handedly!).

“ _Lilo and Stitch?”_ she read, inquisitively, “That blue creature...it looks like Mrs Middlemint’s dog, don’t you remember?”

Flip, who had since situated herself back on the couch, leaned over and laughed through her nose, “You’re right! Now shh...it’s starting!”

Constance sat down the DVD case and reclined back in her seat. Well, it was a Disney movie—it wouldn’t make her clutch her pearls that much, would it?


End file.
